


Halloween Tales

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween isn't Sherlock's favorite holiday, but it is John's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Истории на Хеллоуин (Halloween Tales)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115962) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> Written in 2012.

"I can't believe that I agreed to this," Sherlock grumbled. "I should have known when you brought home that pumpkin."

John looked up from the bags of candy he was unloading from the groceries. "Eh?"

"First you brought those matching fake pumpkins to set out on the doorstep that blink LCD blue lights from their eye sockets in a horrid attempt to scare children. I asked you _why_ we have such a thing attached to our place of residence—"

"And I accurately responded," John smiled. "That they were Mrs. Hudson's idea since she loves Halloween."

Sherlock scoffed as he paced around the flat, his robe twirling behind him. "Halloween? Phff! It was originally Samhain, a holiday celebrated by the Pagans for the last harvest before winter, and then Christians and candy companies got a hold of it. Nowhere in Pagan custom does it say that children should dress up as popular cartoon characters and beg strangers for candy! Bonfires and slaughtering animals, yes. Teaching your child to be homeless? No."

John gazed at his partner with interest, briefly stopping his task. "Do they still slaughter animals? Modern Pagans?"

Irritated, Sherlock waved a hand away, bored with the topic. "No, no, I imagine they just have bonfires. _Next_ you brought home live pumpkins from Tesco and insisted we carve them—"

"Sherlock, shut up." John thrust a bowl filled to the brim with brightly wrapped candies into his hands. "Halloween has been my favorite holiday since I was a boy." He chuckled to himself. "I remember this one Halloween me and Harry went by ourselves… It was the first we went by ourselves actually. And we got lost around our neighborhood and I was crying. Finally one of our neighbors found us, she was trick-or-treating with her kids, and come to find out we had only walked a three blocks away from our house. And then there was this one time--" John sobered, but was still smiling. "And this is my first Halloween since I got back from Afghanistan. And it so happens that I'm spending it with you giving out treats to children. I could have taken up Molly or Mike on their offers of going to their parties, but I declined. I wanted to spend my favorite holiday with _you_." He leaned up and kissed Sherlock's cheek. "You did agree to this. Do you remember what _I_ agreed to?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, of course he hadn't forgotten. "That I'd get Christmas."

"That's right. That means we can do whatever you want for Christmas. If that means you want to spend it at the Morgue alone or flying around the world for interesting cases, that's perfectly fine."

Sherlock's face softened. His vocal cord began to stir as he started to open his mouth to say something--

 _Ding Diong_.

John beamed, his face becoming a couple years younger. "There's our first trick-or-treaters!" He raced down the stairs, his limp non-existent, with an identical bowl of candy like the one he'd given Sherlock in his arms.

"Trick-or-trick!" A group of young children cried at different times. 

Sherlock stayed at the top of the stairs, observing the moment that passed. The children were dressed in a variety of costumes, a popular comic book super hero, a vampire, and… a crayon. John complimented each child on their costume, instructing them to take two candies each, lowering the bowl down for the smaller children. Each accompanying parent thanked him before they went on to the next flat.

All Sherlock could do was smile. He'd never had a memorable Halloween to speak of like John. But if putting up with coughing, snotty children in ridiculous outfits made John happy like that, then he hoped it was Halloween every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
